


Kunhan Olen Tippumatta

by Ackerhardt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basiphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gun Violence, Markus/Simon is only implied, Reference to Cowboy Bebop, simon is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerhardt/pseuds/Ackerhardt
Summary: A case has gone terribly wrong for the Andersons. Leaving both parties physically or mentally wounded.Connor has to come to terms with the fact that he nor Hank is not invincible. A sleepless night leaves him wandering the city of Detroit, hoping to calm his racing mind. Maybe he really only needs to talk to someone.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 17





	Kunhan Olen Tippumatta

In his years adjusting to deviancy Connor only had a handful of fears like fear of losing Hank or Sumo, a fear of abandonment by fellow androids, a fear of CyberLife taking control of him and finally the most irrational one, an extreme fear of heights. It wasn’t even for the reason that humans suffer from it, he was not afraid to die. His fear came from the memory of two such incidents of undergoing the awful sensation of falling. 

Sumo perked his head up from where he had been lying in the corner of the room. Connor had since occupied the house by sleeping on the couch. It was the best arrangement for Connor didn’t exactly need to sleep, he just needed to enter standby for a few hours at a time. ‘Boof’ goes Sumo as he rests his big fluffy head on Connor’s lap. He proceeds to give Sumo ear scratches as the feeling of Sumo’s fur and the act of petting always helped soothe his often troubled mind. 

“You’re a good boy, you know that right Sumo?” Connor cooes slightly as he moves to petting Sumo’s scruff area as Sumo looks at him gaze full of happiness. A flash of something--falling, falling-- Connor stops, LED swirling red before going back to a serene blue. Sumo makes another ‘boof’ and Connor snaps back to reality. Sumo leans more of his body onto Connor who shifts so that Sumo can be more comfortable. Running his fingers through Sumo’s now silky fur absentmindedly causes Connor to space out. He replays his memories, the first fall had been adverse but nothing like the second. Falling while knowing that he’d accomplished his mission had been so much better and back then he hadn’t had the same amount of feelings. A small glitch in his memory caught Connor’s attention as it wasn’t supposed to exist and so he ran a diagnostic.

MEMORY STATUS - OK

It must’ve just been a fragment lost in the transfer process. Connor retracted his hands from Sumo who looked up at him in presumed confusion. The second fall…

\--

“Hank, what do we know about this case so far?” Connor asked despite being positive that he knew all of the case facts. He just wanted to be sure, he had only recently officially gotten his detective job back. 

“Someone’s been plucking androids off the street, causing them to disappear for days at a time and then returning them with their memory wiped.” Hank replied while reading something on his terminal. Connor knew for a fact that it did not have anything useful. 

“Lieu-Hank, I have gone through the facts of that report and my analysis concludes that the information provided is inconclusive.” Connor informs Hank with an even tone and a half smile. 

“That’s nice.” Hank does not cease reading the report. 

“I can download it if it makes you more comfortable?” Connor tries, sounding more confused himself. 

“Nah..’m finished with it anyway.” Hank yawns and turns off the terminal. Then gets off his chair and gestures for Connor to follow him. “What we need to know is what’s happening to these androids while they’re missing, that will help us find the base of operations or whatever.” 

“...Yes…” Connor goes deep into thought, his reconstruct program had not led him to any new clues. No witnesses were ever present besides the victims that suffered the memory wipes. It was quite stressful as Markus and the rest of New Jericho wanted this case solved while Captain Fowler wanted the red ice case they’d been assigned to be solved. Two open cases and two eager recipients. Connor could tell the stress hadn’t only been a problem for him, but Hank as well. 

A new lead had arose from the forensic scans of a piece of gravel. Connor had noticed it wasn’t native but lacked the software to analyze it close enough so it had been turned to forensics instead. It had led them to a small mansion like an abandoned building in the forest. 

\--

Connor stood up from where he was and decided to refill his systems with thirium to what was it humans called it, “clear his head”. There were a few packs littered across the counter and he made a mental note to clean them later in the morning. He poured it into a glass and shook the contents a bit. Before deciding on how much he’d need he ran another diagnostic on current conundrums. 

THIRIUM PUMP REGULATOR EFFICIENCY AT - 100%

THIRIUM LEVELS AT - 67%

Connor wasn’t in any danger of shutting down from lack of thirium it would seem. He was still lower than he usually preferred to be at and so took a bigger sip of the blue fluid. It never tasted like anything to Connor and he supposed that was apart of being an android. 

Another gulp and he’d finished which he then proceeded to wash the cup and place it back in the cup rack. The glass had dog patterns and had been gifted to him by Hank for his made up “birthday”, a human concept that he had yet to fully understand. The glass was his favorite however and he opted to use it whenever he could. Hank…

\--

“Get behind me!” Hank directed while pulling out his pistol. 

“Got it.” Connor nodded as androids were still banned from firearms. He prepared to assist Hank in any way he could. 

Hank smashed through the door with his foot as he always did. Gun in hand, Hank walked further into the what was the hallway for the entrance. The walls were littered with graffiti and the wallpaper was tearing off everywhere. The hallway led to the living room which was very spacious and had only a few intact furniture. As Connor scanned and found nobody in he began to investigate the area. Nothing was out of place except a trace amount of thirium under one of the couches. Another sign was that skid marks led to the couch from another side of the room, which meant someone had hastily tried to cover the thirium markings. Connor brushed his fingers over the thirium and then analyzed it. 

“That is so disgusting, I’m leaving.” Hank spat out in distaste and did in fact leave to check the next room. 

Connor’s analysis told him the thirium matched that of a missing TR400 model or “Annie” as it’s nice. Or her name. He stood up and looked for other clues to point them in the direction of the missing androids. Next Connor went to check the backdoor as its hinges were slightly more torn indicating a speedy getaway from there. 

Connor found nothing then he walked through the backdoor into the courtyard. An unkept garden with plants flowing in every direction was what Connor was greeted with. Finding clues here would be hard. He circled all around the overgrown flora and only on his third retrace did he find something. On one of the branches of a now dead tree next to the path was a ripped advertisement poster. 

“Connor!” Came the distressed shout from Hank. 

\--

Connor considered entering standby mode again but he didn’t think he’d be able to “rest” peacefully. Taking a walk was another thing humans said could “clear someone’s head” and so he reached for his jacket despite not needing one and headed outside. Before he made it Sumo came padding to him with a hopeful gaze. 

Connor closed the door and went to the drawer to pull out Sumo’s leash. Then he attached it to Sumo’s collar and left Hank a message saying that he would be walking Sumo. Connor once again opened the door and Sumo followed him as he left the yard. He decided on going right to where the old Jericho used to exist. Maybe that would help him redirect his thoughts elsewhere. 

There was a cold breeze that he could barely detect as he continued his walk to the abandoned harbor. The streets were quiet and devoid of any other presences which both calmed and scared Connor. Emotions were still confusing to him. 

Sumo was happily trotting next to him and Connor smiled at the bigger dog. He didn’t know what he would’ve done without Sumo’s existence, no offense to Hank of course. Before long Connor had reached the train station and intended on taking it to Ferndale station. The train came two minutes late Connor counted and then entered the former “humans only” compartment. By now Markus had already removed most segregation of androids in public areas and transport. 

There was only one other person in the train who happened to be human. Connor scanned him to be “Kiruka Arimina” but didn’t pay further attention to them. He instead focused on once again petting Sumo while they waited for their stop. 

\--

Connor rushed back inside to where his auditory processors had picked up the call from. Slamming the door open Connor scanned three assailants; human and armed. 

With his preconstruct Connor plotted a route to avoid gunfire for both him and Hank. Connor used the speed he had gathered from rushing here to slide grabbing Hank and knocking a table for cover. 

“Jesus christ, warn me next time!” Hank did not sound very angry but then again, they were now stuck behind a table hiding from gunfire. 

“Connor to Hank, look out.” Connor replied sarcastically while calculating the best route to instigating a hand to hand brawl. With Hank’s gun he could easily neutralize them but that would be murder and Connor wasn’t like that anymore. 

Picking a piece of rubble he threw it so he could gain the second of a distraction he needed. It had the effect he wanted although nobody stopped shooting. 

Connor leaped from behind the table and briefly heard Hank shout his name and presumably try to stop him from rushing them. Connor was too fast for both and with a swift dash and a few close calls he reaches the three. Before the first can shoot him he drops down swiping their legs swifty then transfers the momentum to diverting the second one’s aim on Connor by grabbing his hand. He was much stronger physically being an android and broke their wrist before pulling them both down. Clearly they had no regard for their friends as the shot nearly killed his comrade. Connor threw the second one at the third one and with swift precision knocked them both out. A loud bang from behind caused him to rapidly turn around.

\--

“コナーですか(Are you Connor?)？” The person asked who Connor had seen before on the train. He was surprised, how had this person known who he was? 

“はい、君か(Yes, you are?)？” Connor responded with mild skepticism. 

“すまない、あなたわテレヴィ一人！警察アンドロイド(Sorry, you’re that TV-person! Android police!)！” They responded happily and it made sense to Connor now. He hadn’t realized that he had such a presence in the media until now. It made him feel warm inside that someone had recognized him. 

“ああ、疎ですか。(oh, I see)” He responded and the person turned their attention to Sumo now. Sumo ‘boofed’ and went to sniff them. Connor added this to his archive of why ‘Sumo was the worst guard dog ever’. “こちらはスモです。(This is Sumo)” Connor introduced Sumo to the person. 

“スモは可愛い。(He is very cute)” They commented as they ran their fingers through Sumo’s fur. Connor smiled at the sight as the person looked so very happy. 

“その鳥。(You’re right)” Connor agreed. 

“ああ、えっと、電話番号を教えてもらえますか(oh,um, could I have your phone number)？” They now shifted uncomfortably due to presumed embarrassment. Connor found nothing wrong with the request and he asked for the person’s phone. Once he had it he transferred his contact information to them via his transmission. 

The next train stop was listed by the announcer in English and the person seemed to try and figure out what station it meant. 

“This is the Lincoln Park station.” The announcer droned. 

“これはリンカーンパク駅。(here is Lincoln Park station)” Connor translated to them and their eyes lit up with recognition. 

“ありがとうございますたコナ一(Thank you a lot Connor!)！” They bowed and then informed him that this was their station. 

Connor watched them go with a smile, it had been a very interaction for him. He hoped he would get to talk to them more later. Sumo also seemed sad to watch them go as he made little whining noises. Connor gave the big dog a headpat before sitting down once more.

\--

The shot at him from behind let him know that the first one was still active and Connor took the pistol from the other two. Before he could be shot at a second time he shot the assailants arm causing them to drop their gun entirely and cry out in pain. All three were now neutralized. 

Hank ran up to him and first inspected all of the assailants making sure they were all knocked out. Then he gave a light hit to Connor to the back of his head. 

“What are you allergic to warnings?!” Hank scolded clearly being worried. “Stop trying to get yourself killed!” 

“I merely--” Connor was going to specify. 

“And don’t sass me young man.” Hank parental mode activated Connor noted with a gulp. 

“Noted.” Connor pushed his luck and received another hit. 

“I’m serious Connor.” Hank then proceeded to call the DPD for pickup. 

They waited for a good five minutes before a squadron came by to pick up the three and investigate the crime scene further. Connor decided this was a good time to show Hank his findings. 

“Hank I found this poster that is an advertisement for the new company with the “big ass scyscraper” as you like to call it.” Hank snorted at his own description of the building. “I believe that the answer lies in this building as I also found some blue blood in the living room.” 

“I’ll have Fowler arrange a time for us to meet with the CEO then.” Hank had full faith in Connor’s deductive reasoning. 

Another few minutes and they were cleared to leave and Hank led them to his very old and rusty car. Connor never minded it though, to him it was enough. 

\--

Connor didn’t know what he expected to see when looking out at the water where Jericho had once stood. It was now empty with the water having completely swallowed up the old abandoned freighter. The wind blew past him as he stared blankly ahead at the water and the rest of the harbor.

Amongst the breeze Connor picked up the sound of a piano playing somewhere nearby. Connor startled at this realization and looked around trying to find the source. He remembered the building that Markus sometimes came to for some peace. He also knew that Markus played the piano. 

Connor started heading for the entrance Sumo in tow. The stairs were broken down and the walls looked like they might fall in. Still Connor pressed on as he’d been here a few times before. Sumo did not want to come in very much but followed him regardless. Connor did not want to leave Sumo without supervision either. 

Connor pulled back the door to the broken down floor and the piano notes were definitely coming from near the ledge there. He didn’t want to walk very far out into the floor as the ledge scared him greatly. 

“Markus?” he called out cautiously. 

\--

The elevator ride made Connor nervous and he pulled out his coin from his breast pocket. He flicked it from one hand to the other and then in the air. Hank looked like he was about to steal Connor’s coin from him again. Just as Connor predicted but this time he flicked it out of reach and then caught it with his other hand.

“Show off.” Hank grumbled. Connor gave a self satisfied smile and continued fidgeting with his coin.

Finally the elevator doors opened to the 96th floor. Of course the rather flaunting and pretentious CEO would occupy the highest floor. Connor could never himself possibly fathom why. 

“This is Lieutenant Anderson from the DPD and…” Hank gestured to Connor. “Detective Anderson.” They both showed their badges to which the CEO smiled widely. 

“So what brings you here Lieutenant…..Detective…” He gave Connor a scornful look. 

“Mr.Robertson we only need to ask a few questions.” Hank clarified and Mr.Robertson gestured to the chairs in front of them. Hank and Connor both took a seat. 

“What do you wish to know?” The CEO sounded very resigned as if they were pestering him with their presence. 

“Were you aware that signs point to your involvement in recent android kidnappings?” Hank began and Connor analyzed for reactions. A slight arrhythmia in heart rate and a quirk of the brow. 

“No, I wasn’t.” The answer remained flat but they were fidgety. 

“It was multiple very obvious signs.” Hank lied to press the man and Connor continued to see more signs of nervousness. 

“Oh really?” Their voice was no longer as even. 

“We just investigated a place and there they were, all the signs.” Hank was being a tad dramatic Connor noticed. 

“From some warehouse dump??” The CEO slammed their hands down in frustration and at the same time revealed himself. His hands Connor noticed showed traces of Lithium and Thirium. 

Connor nodded to Hank who then pulled his gun. 

“You’re under arrest for suspected mass kidnapping.” Hank remained firm. 

“And for the suspected running of a Red Ice cartel.” Connor clarified and Hank looked stunned. Of course their two biggest open cases would end up being related. 

“Not tonight officers.” The table was kicked at them and Hank dropped his gun as armed men stormed the room to which Connor barely had time to Preconstruct anything. They were in trouble. 

\--

There was no response at first but then a voice that wasn’t Markus replied to him. Sumo perked up at the prospect of someone new again. 

“Sorry, It’s not Markus if that’s who you’re looking for. I’m Simon.” He stepped from behind the piano. 

“Oh hello Simon.” Connor recognized the meek looking PL600. 

“Oh! It’s you Connor, sorry for some reason I didn’t recognize you.” Simon apologized and looked embarrassed. Connor assured him it was fine and then Simon noticed Sumo. 

“Oh, is this Sumo?” Simon asked and began petting the dog which earned him a ‘boof’. Simon seemed to really like Sumo as well but Connor hadn’t met someone who didn’t like him yet. 

“I didn’t know you played the piano.” Connor asked Simon effectively between them and Simon looked up at him. breaking the silence

“I didn’t...but Markus has been teaching me.” Simon smiled to himself sweetly and Connor scanned him so he could understand why. His scans didn’t turn up anything and he was left confused. 

“So how come you’re playing here now then?” Connor asked Simon. 

“Markus has been busy so I wanted to practice on my own and this is the place where he teaches me…” Simon tells him and Connor nods in understanding. “What are you doing here Connor?” 

“I...uh…” Connor is at a loss for words and Simon gives him a concerned look. 

“Connor?” He asks once more and Connor feels awkward for not being able to answer such a simple question. 

“I came for a walk to clear my head...I guess?” He sounded unsure to Simon and to himself as well. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Simon asked calmly and patiently and Connor found himself wanting to talk to the older android. 

“As long as we don’t do it near the ledge…” Connor didn’t know what it was about people and androids alike always wanting to sit at a ledge to talk. 

“I know.” Simon offered a reassuring smile and they sat near the wall with Sumo half lying on top of Connor’s lap. 

\--

Hank dragged Connor behind the cover of the fallen table and they could see the CEO running away with a couple of guards. Connor felt immense hatred towards the coward of a man but he knew chasing him would result in his neutralization. 

Hank took a shot at a few of them and Connor was looking around for anything else to use as a cover. He couldn’t rush them when there were so many of them shooting at once. Connor spotted a billboard that was sturdy enough for cover from gunfire. 

“Hank I can have a better angle from there.” Connor pointed at the board and Hank nodded in 1acknowledgment. Hank managed to hit one of them and Connor rushed to hide behind the billboard without getting shot. 

One of the aggressors came behind the billboard to try and shoot Connor but Connor pulled him behind the board completely and there smashed their head against the floor knocking them out. He pulled the weapon off the now unconscious assailant and began returning fire of his own. 

A few calculated shots took out three of them and they proceeded to start hiding themselves better. Hank made an advancement on their position and Connor was about to follow him when something ‘tinked’ his way. 

Another glance he released it was an explosive and he ducked mostly out of it’s way but it still sent him quite a bit back. He was right against the window of the building. Of course Mr.Robertson would have a huge window in his office. Connor registered the concerned shout of his name from Hank. 

Then the loud sound of a shot and Hank crumbling to the ground. 

\--

“What’s bothering you Connor?” Simon pet Sumo at the same time as he asked. 

“I’m feeling inadequate in what I do.” Connor admitted.

“I heard about what happened with you and Hank. Connor, not every case is going to go perfectly.” Simon reassured Connor. 

“I know that but…” Connor looked at Sumo for support who ‘boofed’. “I don’t know what I’d do without Hank…” 

“Yeah, I kinda get what you mean...I don’t know what I’d do without Markus either.” Simon makes eye contact with Connor. “That’s why I’d suggest always sharing your insecurities with the people you care for.” 

“Hank has been through so much, It wouldn’t be fair.” Connor tells Simon. 

“It also isn’t fair if you don’t tell him. You don’t really think he’d want to see you suffer alone without helping?” Simon countered and Connor’s led switched to yellow. “He doesn’t want to see you try and burden these things alone while you isolate yourself from others and him.” 

“That makes sense but...I can’t compute…” Connor’s LED switched from yellow to red. 

“Just try it, be upfront and I promise things will go well.” Simon encouraged Connor who still looked a bit doubtful. 

“It will lessen the amount of emotions you have to deal with and strengthen your bond with him.” Simon continued after a bit of silence. 

“Thank you Simon.” Connor felt grateful even though he might not use the other’s advice. Connor wanted to give it a shot and he would just have to hope for the best. ‘

“Now go talk to him.” Simon urged and got up from where he was sitting. Sumo got up as well and as if knowing what they were talking about and pulled Connor to go with him. 

“Thank you again Simon!” Connor called before following Sumo down the stairs and out the building towards Hank’s house. 

\--

Hank had been shot! Connor panicked on what to do, what if he died? 

“HANK!” Connor desperately called out and prepared to go help him but some great impact sent him flying back. 

He didn’t even realize, the window it had shattered and there was no ground beneath him. He was--he was falling. He could see the window in front of him for a split second and it was broken. 

The city was all around him with it’s blinding lights and it was coming closer to him all the time. The fear that he’d held for falling didn’t even register and it didn’t even matter. Hank had been hurt and he couldn’t help him. 

Connor did not expect to be tired while falling down 96 stories but as he looked at the window that he’d come through the one that kept moving farther and farther away from him he couldn’t help the feeling that washed over him. Flashes of something played through his head, memories he realized, flashes of memories he’d experienced. 

One of him and Hank meeting at the bar, how he’d bought the lieutenant a drink and they’d gone to the crime scene together. He’d solved the case and figured out where the deviant was hiding, the attic. 

The city around him grew brighter and the lights blurred together in some odd fashion and he was floating amongst it. Falling through it. 

Another one of Markus convincing him to deviate from being a machine. The way Markus’ words inspired doubt in his mind and how the feelings he’d tried to suppress were starting to come up. How he’d broken through his software and put down his gun knowing they would attack Jericho. 

He’d already passed the tip of some of the higher buildings and the window was no longer in sight. Connor could not bring himself to feel anything but failure and despair for Hank. The weightlessness of it all. The memories unlived, the words unspoken and the feelings untold. The falling was not scary, it was the feelings that arose from it that were. 

Yet another of Connor being accepted into the taskforce once more. The sneer of Gavin, the proud look of Hank and the indifferent one of Captain Fowler. How everyone welcomed him with actual welcomes this time and him holding his official badge now. The ‘thank you’ that he’d given everyone. 

Connor thought he could hear police sirens nearby but that was impossible. He could barely see anything anymore as he closed his eyes and nothing but the wind brushing past him could be heard or felt. The realization was starting to sink in, he was going to die. 

Finally the memory of Hank accepting him as his son even after what had happened with Cole. How Connor’s new last name had become Anderson. They’d hugged and Connor had experienced “happy tears” for the first time. Sumo had ‘boofed’ happily and everything was perfect for that moment. 

Only did he realize that this was what humans referred to as “your life flashing before you eyes.” when he was so close. The buildings at their roots, the lights so bright and the sounds so vivid. This is the end. 

\--

You can imagine the surprise of Captain Allen and his crew in the patrol car when a huge ‘thunk’ was heard and their car roof had a huge dent in it. Captain Allen stopped the vehicle and pulled over to see what it was. Everyone followed him out. 

He saw Connor on the ground next to where they’d heard the ‘crash’. The horror of the situation sunk in a few moments later. 

“CONNOR!” He rushed to the androids side and he was littered with cuts and he couldn’t see his back but it must’ve looked awful as well. “Oh my god...Someone call an ambulance quick!” Captain Allen didn’t know how far he’d fallen and did not really want to either. 

“H-hank...he..” Connor spoke briefly, voice full of static. 

“Hank what?” Captain Allen tried getting him to respond but Connor’s led was blinking red. At least it hadn’t turned off yet. He stayed by Connor’s side and sent his men in even if Gavin and Nines had already gone in there. 

“Gavin, Gavin!” The captain radioed him and got nothing yet. He gave Connor a glance who was still just lying there. 

\--

“Behind you Detective.” Nines warned Gavin who then ducked and let the android take care of things. There were only two left standing but Hank was lying on the floor with a bullet wound so they had to be careful. 

Gavin shot one of them who was stupid enough to try and surprise him. That opening let Nines take care of the last of them. Nines had taken a few shots but was mostly fine. Gavin only had bruises and other minor wounds. 

“Hank! Hank are you alright?” Gavin tried to get the lieutenant to wake up. He radioed for a medic to come here. “Hey toaster, where’s the original plastic prick?” Gavin did not see Connor anywhere. 

Nines followed the thirium trail to the broken window and the thirium on the edges of it told him what had happened. At this height…

Gavin was applying first aid to Hank. The bulletwound was in his abdomen and by the looks of it he must’ve lost a lot of blood. He was fully focused on helping Hank to notice what Nines was doing. 

“Did you find him yet?” Gavin snapped as he tried to keep the blood from coming out. “I personally don't care but I don’t want Hank to kill me.” 

“Yes…” Nines answered cryptically while looking down from the window but of course he wouldn’t be able to see anything. 

Gavin looked up to berate his useless piece of plastic of a partner when he followed Nines’ gaze through the window and outside. The medics came then and pulled Hank out stretcher and all. 

\--

“Gavin!” Captain Allen had been shouting into the radiolink between them. Finally he got a response. 

“What?” Came an annoyed response. 

“Where’s Hank?” 

“He was shot and lost a lot of blood but the medics have him now, I don’t know…” Gavin responded without any insults which remained rare in itself. 

“Where’s Hank’s personal plastic son?” Gavin finally asked. 

“Down here.” Allen responded. 

“He left Hank alone up here?!” Gavin sounded disgusted. 

“No, he fell down here from up there.” Captain Allen specified while looking at the spot where Connor had been but by now medics had come to pick him up. Now all that lay there was a splatter of blue blood. 

“...This is the 39th floor.” Gavin responded after a bit. Captain Allen knew he hadn’t wanted to know. 

“Guess Hanks’ going to kill me for making the plastic into a plastic sandwich.” How Gavin could find humor in this situation was beyond anyone. 

\--

The minute Connor opened the door he saw Hank in the living room reading his note. They had both been given a few months vacation with pay. Hank was still recovering from the bulletwound and Connor was still recovering from the emotional shock of it. 

“Connor! Where the hell did you go? And with Sumo!” Hank tried to sound angry but it never really worked. Connor let Sumo out of the leash and the big dog ran up to Hank practically tackled the man. 

“I was walking.” Connor replied shortly. 

“At 4am??” 

“Uh..yes?” Connor panicked.

“Are you answering me or is that a question?” Hank sounded stern now. 

“Hank...I really need to talk to you.” Connor responded after a bit and Hank looked taken aback. 

“Yes?” He sounded concerned now. 

“That night…” He didn’t need to specify really. “I thought I’d lost you and that I’d failed you. I don’t know if I can keep being a detective Hank…” 

“Connor…” Hank took steps closer and embraced him. It always did make him feel better. “This is one part of the police force, these failures and these risks. It’s going to be hard for awhile but you’ll get used to this sort of thing, trust me.” 

“I’m scared of losing you.” Connor admitted with a barely audible voice. 

“I know son.” Hank soothed. “You can’t imagine how I felt when I saw you crash through that window. And I can’t imagine how you felt when you saw me get shot.” 

Silence followed discluding Sumo’s concerned ‘boofs’ as they stood there. Connor noted that Simon had been right in him telling Hank. The two had time to sort out any issues now that they were on vacation. 

Sumo then tackled them both and licked their faces. 

“Sumo!” Hank scolded but Connor was laughing so he didn’t dare.

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese is by one of my friends, if it's wrong, blame them. Also, title is in Finnish!


End file.
